The present invention relates to a novel and useful tossing ring which is particularly useful as a toy.
Rings have been employed in the past as an object to be used in tossing type games. For example U.S. Pat. No. 1,480,563 employs rubber rings which are tossed onto a pole. Aerodynamic toys have also been constructed in circular configurations to be used as boomerangs. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,594,945 and 4,479,655 describe this type of flying toy. In addition, toys having aerodynamic ability have been constructed of soft foam material, which is particularly useful for indoor use as is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,505.
Rings constructed of soft foam material have also been devised in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,899 describes a disc having a central opening. Such discs are launched into a cup. U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,704 shows soft foam rings of square cross-sectional configuration which are used in the game of quoits.
A tossing ring constructed of lightweight foam material which exhibits aerodynamic ability particularly suited for placement of the ring over a projecting object, would be an advance in the field of toys and games.